If I Die Young
by Made-From-Uru
Summary: You didn't deserve what you went through, so he gave you rest. God's garden must be beautiful, he only takes the best. And when I saw you sleeping, so peaceful and free from pain. I could not wish you back to suffer that again - with a war raging on, I refuse to die forgotten and alone. This year I'm going to be somebody.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please be kind and review, after all, there is not fire without wood to help it burn, but most of all enjoy! I hope to update at least once a week, but sometimes I may write more. I also intend on the chapters being usually longer than this, but there's only so much you can do with an opening chapter. **

**Disclaimer - this may surprise you but I am not JK Rowling! Nothing belongs to me except my original characters.**

**Hope you enjoy it! - Made-From-Uru**

_ - God saw you getting tired, when a cure was not to be._  
_So he wrapped his arms around you, and whispered, "come to me"._

_You didn't deserve what you went through, so he gave you rest._

_God's garden must be beautiful, he only takes the best._  
_And when I saw you sleeping, so peaceful and free from pain_

_I could not wish you back to suffer that again. - _

_September 1977_

The Hogwarts express was getting extremely loud, with students climbing on and finding compartments as well as the engines starting up. I had been here for thirty minutes already, sitting in an empty compartment by myself with my nose stuck in a book.

I didn't mind. Being half an hour earlier meant I was sure to find an empty compartment, and my parents, both muggles, were always worried about being late and missing the train. I was in the seventh year and not once had I missed the train, but my parents worried every year anyway.

Students ran past laughing, and I felt uncomfortably out of place sitting by myself, but thankfully pretty soon after my best friend practically jumped into the compartment.

'Cassie!' Erin squealed, flopping down onto the seat next to me and wrapping her arms around me making it impossible for me to return the hug. 'I haven't seen you all summer! How have you been?'

Erin's golden curls bounced on her shoulders as she spoke, and I was reminded of how jealous I have always been of her hair. My hair was blonde too, but it was unbelievably pale, nearing on white, and it lay in a frizzy mess down my back.

'Yeah, it was good. I got you something from Paris' I replied as I turned to the coat to my right, which was thrown across the chair, and reached into one of the pockets. Inside it was a little box, and I turned back around and gave it to her. She opened it to find a little silver Eiffel Tower.

'For your ever-growing collection of charms for you charm bracelet.'

'Thank you so much! Or should I say merci beaucoup!' she said as she clipped it to her charm bracelet which was already crammed with charms and hugged me again.

We both giggled as she inspected her new charm on the bracelet. Erin spoke a little French, but I had been helping her improve it over the seven years I had known her. I spoke nearly fluent French, thanks to a) my cousins over in France who my family and I visited often and b) my mum – who speaks fluent French – started teaching me at a very young age. She wanted me to be prepared for when I started to learn it in secondary school – before we learnt that I was going to be going to Hogwarts – which is, of course, useless now because we don't study modern foreign languages at Hogwarts.

'How was your holiday' I asked, placing my book down onto the seat next to me.

'It was good. My dad took me to the ministry to have a look around his department incase I 'wanted to go down this career path'' she said with a silly posh accent like her father spoke with 'which was totally boring, never go into muggle artifacts by the way, but I did get to - '

Erin was interrupted as someone else walked into the compartment. I originally thought it was our other friend, Meg, but after looking up it turned out to be a seventh year boy with dark, shaggy hair and a smug look on his face, which faltered only for a second when he saw us.

'Why hello there ladies' he said. I recognized the boy as Sirius Black, and rolled my eyes at his eccentric but usual behavior. 'I seemed to have stumble into the wrong compartment. Carry on as you were.' He said as he backed out of the compartment.

As soon as he left Erin let out an over dramatic sigh and turned back to me. 'Ugh, he is so good looking' Erin whined. It was not secret that Erin had a crush on him. Actually, most girls in the school, probably a few boys too, had a crush on Sirius Black. Even I had to admit that he was rather good looking.

'You don't have to share a common room with him' I scoffed in reply. Erin was in Ravenclaw, while I was in Gryffindor. I was still sure it was a mix up, as Erin was more of an outgoing person than a dedicated student (despite her being ridiculously smart) while I preferred a good book rather than parties. 'I guarantee you he is an absolute prick'.

Just then Meg waltzed in, her dark hair pulled back into a high, messy bun. I was always envious of Meg's looks, as I was with Erin's hair. Her olive skin was flawless, and her golden eyes always shone like the sun. I, on the other hand, had fair skin, which was alright until it got cold and red blotches appeared, especially on my cheeks. My eyes were a dull blue, instead of Meg's golden eyes or Erin's vibrant green ones. Meg always said she wanted my freckles, but I didn't like them; they made me look about twelve.

'Why was Sirius Black walking out of our compartment?' Meg asked, clearly confused.

'Wrong compartment, unfortunately' Erin replied, whilst standing up to hug Meg. Erin and Meg sat down – Meg opposite me.

'How's my second favourite Gryffindor?' Meg asked whilst kicking my leg playfully.

'Second?' I asked, a smile tugging at the corner of my lips. I hadn't seen either of the two all summer, and I had missed them both immensely.

'Well…' she said, 'have you seen James Potter recently?'

'I thought you preferred Sirius.'

'Third favourite then.' We all burst out laughing. Soon the train started to move, and both Erin and Meg went to the window, Erin climbing over me to do so, to wave goodbye to their parents. My mum and dad weren't there – I didn't mind, I knew they felt uncomfortable in crowds, let alone a crowd of wizards – and so I stayed rooted in my seat.

When we were out of the station, Erin and Meg both sat down again, Meg shutting the door at the same time.

'How was Paris? Did you fall in love underneath the Eiffel Tower? Did you kiss in the rain?' Meg teased, dramatically placing the back of her hand over her forehead.

'If you count being liked by my cousins dog while one of them drops a water balloon at you from a window kissing in the rain then yeah, I did.' I replied. 'I did, however, get you this…' I got out a little compact mirror with gold flowers laced into the fabric of the lid.

'Wow, thanks Cassie!' Meg replied as she took the mirror out of my hand and turned it around in hers. 'I'm sorry I didn't get you anything from Dublin. Dad said we weren't allowed to buy presents this year.'

'Don't worry about it' I said. 'Just make sure that my Christmas present is epic this year'.

We fell into easy banter for a couple of hours, catching up with what happened over the holidays. Erin had apparently been caught snogging a muggle by her parents, which was a 'scandal' according to her mother who believed in celibacy until marriage, and seeing her daughter making out with a boy she had never met before was just an outrage.

Meg had helped her grandparents move into a house in the country surrounded my farms, which, every time I thought about it made me laugh. Even though I knew she hadn't actually been helping on a farm the thought of her cleaning out a pigs sty was extremely funny. Meg was very conscious of reputation, and I'm sure she would rather kiss a Slytherin instead of get muddy. Meg did belong in Ravenclaw, however, and spent more of her studying than making herself look good.

Soon, we had to get changed into our robes, which I hated. I hated being in Gryffindor while my two best friends were in Ravenclaw together, and the different uniforms highlighted that soon I would have to go to my common room while they went to theirs, on the other side of the castle.

Its not like I dint have friends in my house or dorm. I was quite close with my friend Alice, and I was on good speaking terms with a girl called Lily Evans, but other than that I didn't really speak to anyone in my house.

But soon enough Meg and Erin where in their blue outlines uniforms and I was doing my red tie up. After we changed, we fell back into normal conversation, and just as the school was nearing, and we decided to clean up the compartment of any litter that we may leave behind – very badass of us, I know.

When the train pulled to a stop, we got of the train before it became to crowded and wandered over to the path that led up to the school, maneuvering ourselves around lost first years. We got on a carriage and began our journey up to the school. Looking back I could see the rest of the students doing the same, and I remembered how hardly any of them knew my names, even the ones in my own house. Inside me something changed, and I knew then that I wanted to be known and remembered. After all, with the war going on (the war that I had skillfully avoided telling my parents out of fear they would pull me out of school) I could be killed when I left, and I dint want to die a no body.

This year was going to be different. I could feel it in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

'_Home is the place that your heart resides,_

_Home is the place that you decide,_

_Home is the womb that holds the soul,_

_Home is the place where one is whole' _

_- Aisha Patterson_

A week after school had started, and already my hopes of making a name for myself have decreased significantly. Three times I had tried to speak up in class, make a joke or talk to someone new, but all of them had been a fail. I had panicked and stuck with the serious (correct) answers and carried on as normal.

The first time had been in potions, a class the Gryffindor's had shared with the Slithering's. Without the support of Meg and Erin – who I had vaguely told about my plan – I had chickened out, and instead left the witty heckling to Potter and Black.

The second time I had the support of Erin in History of Magic and I wad without Potter and Black to make me feel intimidated in class, but once again I decided against making a joke (which I had thought out in great detail, even writing it down getting ready to say it) as professor Binns seemed extra boring today and I decided he wouldn't appreciate the 'you should know, you were there' joke. So instead I sat there, bored out of my minds for the rest of the lesson (even I had to admit he was boring. The only reason I took the subject was because as a muggle-born I thought it would be wise to educate myself on the history of the world I entered.)

The third time was in Arithmacy, where both Meg and Erin where there to help me. I did manage to say something witty, but out of nerves I messed it up monstrously and instead of playing it off cool I turned a horrific shade of red and curled my head into me arms on the desk.

Still, being at Hogwarts always made it feel better. I loved my family immensely, but I never really felt like I fitted in there. Maybe it was that I had magic and the rest of my family didn't, but I always felt more comfortable when I was at Hogwarts.

But on a Wednesday afternoon on the second week of school, I had never wanted to go home so much in my life.

I had left an Ancient Runes book down in the common room with some of my notes from class and so headed down the stairs to get it. Picking it up from the table, I realised it was more than a 'few notes', and stacked the large pile of parchment up and tucked it into the book.

Just as I was nearly at the base of the stairs to the dorms, a large figure ran into me, causing my book to tumble to the floor, the parchments flying off into different directions.

The figure swore loudly, and I looked up to see that it was Sirius Black. Expecting no apology from the arrogant boy, I breathed loudly out of my nose and bent down to start collecting the parchment sprawled out on the floor.

'Sorry' I was totally surprised when Black bent down, muttered an apology, and started to help me pick up the notes. 'But next time watch where you're going, love.' I wasn't surprised at that bit.

'Where _I'm _going?' I scoffed, but he seemed to ignore me.

'This is a lot of notes for a fifth year' he carried on, and I froze, my hands hovering over one of the fallen parchments.

'Fifth year?' I laughed nervously, looking up at him. 'I'm a seventh year'

Black looked up at me, his smile wavering for only a second before saying, 'Nope, I've never seen you before in my life.'

'I'm in like, most of your classes' I said, my heart slowly plummeting to the floor. Was I really that invisible?

His eyes narrowed. 'What's your name?'

'You really don't know her name, Padfoot?' called another voice. I looked up to find Remus had also started to help pick up some of the parchments that floated further away. I knew Remus vaguely; he was the only other Gryffindor I spoke to other than Alice, Lily and the other girls in my dorm. Our shared love for reading and determination for good grades meant that we met in the library often, and in the middle of sixth year we started to occasionally study together.

'It's Cassie' I told him, hoping that my disappointment couldn't be seen in my eyes. 'And I've been in your classes for the last seven years' I said almost bitterly.

'Sorry, you look younger than seventh year' Black replied, the smug look still on his face and I wanted desperately to just slap it off of him.

'Its probably the freckles' I said, trying to sound menacing. I don't think it worked.

Black finished picking up his pile of parchments, said sorry again and walked back the way he was going, but Remus and I still had about half the papers to collect.

'Sorry about him' Remus said. 'I am aware that he is an arrogant jerk, but I promise you once you get to know him, deep down he's a good guy.'

'Yeah, deep, _deep _down' I scoffed, mostly to myself, and I was pleasantly surprised when Remus chuckled.

We finished picking up the parchments in silence, which was neither comfortable nor awkward, and he handed his pile over to me. I picked up the book and piled the parchments on top of it, holding them close to my chest to make sure they didn't fall again.

'Thanks Remus' I said, and he smiled back before going back to studying by the fire. I walked up the stairs to my dorm and place the book and parchment on top of my trunk.

Getting ready for bed, I couldn't help but think that even though Black's smile was arrogant and I wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face when he wore it, it was very… symmetrical. His jaw line was well defined, and his cheeks were chiseled. His eyes were grey, but they weren't dull. In fact, the shone like silver.

Climbing into bed, I knocked those thought out of my head, and picked up a book on my night stand for some light reading. It was a wonderful book about a young girl finding out that she has magical powers, and going on an adventure with the eventual love interest, fighting evil monsters and following her destiny. I found it incredibly cheesy and cliché, but I couldn't put it down.

I remember reading the beginning, when she found out she was magical and denying it out of confusion. It made me laugh because it reminded me of myself when professor McGonagall came to visit my family explaining my 'gifts' as my mum called them.

I was blissfully reading, when thoughts of Black snuck up on me again, but this time it wasn't praising his looks. It was a horrible realisation that _he didn't even know I was in his year. _

It wasn't that I has disappointed that _he _didn't know who I was, it was just that I was such a no body that some people actually didn't know my name. If I died tomorrow, I wouldn't be known as the girl at the back of the class, no one would know I was dead. I would just be dead. I wouldn't even be remembered as the girl who sat at the back of class.

And it made me feel sick.

**Okay, so I realise that this chapter is actually shorter than my first one, but I thought that I should leave it here for this chapter. **

**I didn't really want to start the story off with Cassie praising Sirius' looks, but I feared that if I didn't put that in it would start to sound too much like a RemusXOc story, which it isn't. I figured, however, that even if Cassie isn't the sort of girl who fawns over boys, she can still appreciate good looks!**

**I am sorry for an inconsistencies of a) if I ever slip from first person to third person. It's an annoying habit which I can't seem to kick, and b) for any spelling mix ups, especially on words like 'realise' which is spelt differently in different countries. My computer says the correct way is the American way ('realize') while I (I am English, by the way) write 'realise', and sometimes my computer changes it and sometimes it doesn't.**

**Sorry about the short chapter, but at least I posted one today! Two chapters in two days! Self Five!**

**Please review! - Made-From-Uru**


	3. Chapter 3

'_The brave man journeys straight ahead;  
The coward goes  
Along his way in constant dread  
He'll meet a friend in need, ahead,  
Or one he owes.'_

_Edgar Albert Guest_

Unfortunately, it had been another week before I had enough courage and an opportunity to confront Sirius Black about the whole 'not knowing my name' situation. The moment came when I found him alone in the common room, with only a couple of other students dotted around the place. I had no idea where his little band of misfits were, and their absence made me nervous, but I figured this was going to be the only chance I got to speak to him alone in a very long time.

Taking a deep breath and pausing for a moment at the portrait hole, I strode over to him and took a seat across from the table he was sitting at. His back was to the wall, and as soon as he saw someone sit down opposite him, he hastily folded over the piece of parchment he was looking at. He looked up, and stared expectantly at me for a while before I realised neither of us were talking.

'You didn't know my name' I said, praying desperately that my voice wasn't shaking.

'I applaud you for being able to remember a week ago. But it does leave me with one small question.' He took a dramatic pause. 'So?'

'So, it means I'm so invisible that even people who I've shared a freaking common room with for the past seven years don't even know who I am!'

'Look, I already said I was sorry for that…' he began, but I interrupted.

'I'm not here because of that. I'm hear because _everyone _knows who you are' his chest puffed out in pride, 'and I want you to tell me how.'

He chuckled, placing his elbows on the table and putting his hands together. 'And why should I help you?'

I had expected this, and threw a small sack of gold coins on the table that I had been carrying around in my pocket for this moment.

He looked down at the bag, and then back up at me. 'I don't want money' he said.

'Well then what?' I said, almost impatiently which was stupid seeming as it was me who went over to him.

'How about a quick kiss?' he asked, and once again I wanted to slap that smirk of his face.

'I think you have a long line of girls volunteering to do that already. Forget about it' I huffed, getting up from the table.

He grabbed my arm. 'Wait.'

I slowly sat back down again. 'Why do you want to be known? You seem to of had no problem with it for the past six years.' He continued.

'I'm sure you've heard about the war. Being a muggle born the likely wood that I'll make it out alive, and if I do die I don't want to be just known as the girl at the back of class.' I replied. Saying it aloud made it sound rather stupid, and I began to get more and more embarrassed as the conversation went on.

'Huh'. Black seemed to think for a moment, before he continued. 'So you want my help to make a name for yourself?'

'Not necessarily your help, I just want you to tell me how to.'

'I've gotten to be like this through years of pranks, detentions and overdramatic performances. Unless that's how you want to be known, which I doubt it, I cant help you.'

'I don't care how; I just don't want to be boring anymore. You know I've never had a detention before?'

'To be honest love, that doesn't really surprise me'

I pressed my lips together and tilted my head slightly to the side, waiting for him to say something else.

'So what you're saying' he sighed 'is that you will be willing to get a little… mischievous?'

'Yes' I said, looking down at the table. 'That is what I am saying.'

'Well' his demeanor changed drastically. His voice was more cheerful and he clapped his hands together. 'Who am I to refuse to help an aspiring troublemaker?'

'So what do want in return if you don't want the money?' When Black opened his mouth, I quickly added on 'and I'm not kissing you.'

An amused look flashed across his face. 'How about you'll just owe me from now on?'

I really didn't like the idea of being in his debt, but I didn't see much of choice unless I wanted to carry on down the road of being invisible. I nodded. Black rose up from his seat with yet another smirk on his face and walked up to my seat.

'Be ready at anytime for Sirius' lessons on being awesome' I laughed slightly at the name he had given it. 'Don't argue, always be prepared and remember, Sirius is always right.' He patted me on the back and went up to his dorm. I took this as a sign to head up to my own dorm too, although I could of sworn I saw Sirius sneak back to the table once I had turned my back.

It had been a couple of days since Black and I had spoken, and he didn't acknowledge me at all. I was beginning to think that he had forgotten all about our arrangement when he swiftly sat down in the empty seat next to me in potions.

'Okay, lesson number one: hex unsuspecting bystanders regularly to make sure people know not to mess with you.' I was about to ask what he meant by that when Professor Slughorn waltzed into the room and ushered for silence.

'Now today, I'm afraid, we will have no practical work to do. We shall be going over the ingredients and purpose of the Black Fire Potion. Now, can anyone tell me why one would want to take this potion?' He looked around expectantly, and I was about to raise my hand when Black lightly held my arm in place. Slughorn instead picked Severus Snape, much to Lily Evans' dismay.

'When you pick your victim, you have to think of the most creative, imaginative hex you can to make it as funny as possible.'

Slughorn, satisfied with the answer Snape supplied for him, had turned to write some things on the chalkboard. Snape had lowered his hand and stared blankly at the board, his greasy hair flat on his head. Just then, large amounts of boils and puss filled spots began to emerge on his face. I looked at Black to see that he was holding his wand under the table, pointed at Snape.

The class started to giggle and Black exchanged a knowing look with the Potter boy who was across the class from him. Slughorn turned around at the sound of the laughter and seemed a bit taken back when he saw the new arrivals to Snapes face.

'Well' Slughorn began, nearing a confused Snape, 'looks like someone needs to go down to see Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing.' At that Snape looked over to the mirror hanging on one of the stonewalls, and when he saw what was on his face, my heart went out to him. His eyes portrayed hurt and his jaw clenched. I had never spoken to Snape before, and I knew that he wasn't very nice (I had overheard some mean words repeated by Lily Evans that he had said while she told the other girls in out dorm). I also was not blind to Black and Potters frequent bullying of him.

'Still, no harm done' Slughorn chuckled as Snape all but ran from the class and I was in total shock that Sirius wasn't going to be called out or scolded.

'Your turn.' Sirius turned towards me, whispering as Slughorn turned back to the board.

'I am _not _hexing someone like that' I hissed back.

'Why not?'

'Because that's called bullying.'

'Oh come on, he deserved it.'

'For what?'

'For being a sniveling, greasy git.'

'Well I'm not doing it.'

'I hope that you two aren't going to keep talking during class.' Slughorn said threateningly from the front of the class staring at Sirius and me. I have no doubt that I had turned a brilliant shade of red, but Sirius seemed at total ease.

'No sir' Sirius said, leaning back in his chair. As soon as Slughorn turned his back again, Sirius started to whisper again.

'Its all only a bit of fun love.'

'Yeah, maybe for you! But not for the 'victim' as you called it earlier!'

'Look, you wanted my help, and I'm giving it to you. This is the first step to stardom.'

'Well if this is the price then I don't want stardom!'

'Miss Davis, Mr Black, I really hope I don't have to ask you again to be quiet' Slughorn said, turning around to look at us from the board again.

'Well technically sir you didn't ask us the first time.' Sirius retorted, which earned a chuckle from potter from across the room.

'You know what I mean, Mr Black' Slughorn replied, but a fond look remained on his face. As soon as Slughorns back was turned, Sirius continued.

'What was one of my rules?'

'You didn't say any rules.'

'Okay smart ass, what did I say after I agreed to help?'

I let out a resigned sigh. 'Not to argue.'

'Not to argue!' Sirius repeated. 'So why are you arguing?'

'Just drop it, Black. If this is what I have to so to gain 'stardom'' I added jazz hands for effect, but instead of making it look cool I made it look clumsy by forgetting my quill was in my hand as it flew across the desk. He leant across and picked it up for me while I carried on. 'Then I don't want it; I'm not bullying someone so that I can be remembered. I don't want to be remembered like that. And that's final.'

'Is this conversation very important because if its not I do not see why it is being discussed in my classroom.' Slughorns voice interrupted our argument again, this time he sounded a little bit annoyed.

'Oh it is, sir. Cas and I were discussing that my pet unicorn escaped last night and is currently roaming about the castle. Now I don't know if you knew this but Cassie here can speak to unicorns, a bit like a parseltongue. I was asking here if she would be willing to help me find him.' Sirius explained and giggles once again erupted around us.

'Oh, how tragic' the professor feigned pity. 'Well I have some history with unicorns; why don't you and Miss Davis stay behind after class and tell me all about it.'

I couldn't have been more embarrassed, and I refused to utter a single word to Sirius for the rest of the lesson in fear of being called out for a fourth time. By the end of the lesson, Snape had returned – face back to its original spot level – I had written a couple pages of notes and Sirius had written, unsurprisingly, very little.

When the lesson was over and the students piled out, Slughorn kept Sirius and I behind after the lesson. It was the last lesson of the day and so I didn't have to worry about being late for another lesson, but I was still mortified that I was being kept after class for something other than praising my good work, behavior or enquiring about extra credit.

'Mr Black, I am used to your behavior in class, but Ms Davis, I am shocked and quite disappointed by this outcome.' He looked at me with a stern look, and I wanted nothing more than to sink into the stone walls of the dungeon.

'It's my fault professor.' Sirius surprised me by saying this, and I looked up at him as he said 'I've was asking if she could help tutor me in some potions work. I don't want to get anything less than an E in my NEWT.' Sirius smiled charmingly, and I couldn't help but let my mouth fall open when Slughorn bought it.

'Oh, well in that case you two can leave. But don't let me catch you two talking again in class, study in your own time.'

'Yes Sir.' Both Sirius and I mumbled. When we left the classroom, we found Potter waiting for, presumably, Sirius in the hall.

'How'd you weasel your way out of it this time?' Potter asked Sirius, and they started to walk away from the classroom. Awkwardly following them back to the common room, I could overhear their conversation.

'Something about study help from Cassie.' At the mention of my name, Potter and Sirius slowed down and came to walk with me, one on each side. I felt quite uncomfortable and uneasy about walking in between them, and at first I was fearful that an awkward silence would emerge between us. Luckily though Potter began to speak.

'So, Padfoot tells me you want to become a mischief maker' Potter said. Both of the boys towered over me, and while I wasn't short (around average height for a girl my age) their height made me feel extremely intimidated.

'Erm, not really. I just want to know how to stop being a wallflower.' I answered, trying to not let hesitation betray my voice.

'I'm kind of hurt that you didn't come ask me.' Potter said in mock hurt.

'Oh get over yourself, Prongs.' Sirius teased. I found their nicknames quite amusing, and I couldn't decide whether it was cuter thinking of them as adolescent boys making up code names for each other or as teenage girls making up nicknames.

'Sirius teach you lesson number one yet?' Potter asked, ignoring Sirius' last comment.

'Yes, but unsuccessfully. She refuses to 'bully' someone.' I was beginning to think that this conversation was more between the two of them than it was with me.

'It's not bullying, Cassie. Think of it more as… making someone look bad for the overall entertainment of others.' Potter looked down at me, and it felt a bit like they were mocking me.

'Is that why Sirius called Snape his 'victim' earlier?' I deadpanned. Potter looked a little taken back, but then a smile flashed across his face.

'I like this one, Padfoot. She's got fire.' The comment made me rather proud, and I unwillingly smiled.

'You see, the thing is Cas' Sirius said 'is that people wont respect you unless you show them what you are capable of and that you're willing to hex people if the cross your path.'

'But then wouldn't it make more sense to hex after they cross your path so that you're doing it out of revenge rather than starting it. And plus, it means you spare the innocent of humiliation.'

'It's only humiliating if they don't take it as a joke.' Potter replied.

'I mean what I said, Potter. I've already told Sirius and now I'm telling you. I'm not hexing an innocent person to get myself a name.'

'Call me James.' His reply was extremely frustrating; he completely ignored what I was saying.

'Okay then, _James, _I'm going to say this only once more. I and NOT hexing an innocent person!' I had come to a stand still, and they both stopped too. I was standing at the entrance of the library, and I was planning to go into it with the hope that they would not follow.

'Well don't hex an innocent person then. Hex someone who deserves it, like Snape deserved it.' Sirius supplied.

'Yeah, you know what he called Lily a few years back? A mudblood! He deserves everything he gets.' James backed Sirius up and they both looked at me expectantly. When I didn't carry on, Sirius sighed dramatically.

'Okay, here's the deal, if you don't hex someone by the end of tomorrow, I'm not helping you anymore.' Sirius threatened. When I still didn't say anything, he said 'Bye Cas' and James saluted me for some unknown reason. They both sauntered away and I retreated into the library.

Digging a book out about the potion we studied in class today for more information, I sat down in an armchair and began to read. Soon, however, I was distracted with what Sirius had said. _Well don't hex an innocent person then._

An idea popped into my head, and the more I thought about it, the more I liked it.

The following morning in Transfiguration I sat down in the row behind James and Sirius. Erin, who came to sit next to me, gave me a questioning look as to why we weren't in our normal seats at the back of the class, but I just shrugged.

When the class was quiet and Professor McGonagall began teaching, I reached for my wand and held it underneath the table. Erin saw what I was doing and looked at me, confusion swarming her face. I placed a finger on my lips and began to whisper a simple charm under my breath.

Soon, Sirius hair began to turn a bright, neon pink. Students who could see Sirius' hair began to giggle, and James, who had turned around to look at the giggling students, caught sight of Sirius' new pink hair. He burst out laughing, and then covered his mouth quickly. Sirius turned to him, and his brow was creased in confusion.

At the sound of James' loud laugh, McGonagall looked up from the object she was getting ready to demonstrate a spell on and saw Sirius hair. Her shoulders sagged in resignation, but a small smile was plastered on her face.

'Mr Black, I'm not sure that new colour suits you.' She said, and Sirius rose from his seat to look in the window. The rainy, dark weather made it easier to see his reflection which was illuminated by his pink hair. At first I thought he looked angry, but I was relieved to see that he began to laugh as well.

'I don't know, I think I look rather punk' he replied, earning a new round of giggles from the class. With a flick of McGonagalls wand, Sirius' hair returned to its normal dark brown colour, and he sat back down in his seat.

I looked over to Erin who was staring at me with disbelief written all over her face, waiting for an explanation.

'What?' I asked, too caught up in the moment of pride to explain myself, even though no one knew it had been me. It was a small first step, but it was still a step.

The rest of the lesson passed by without any other interruptions. Erin and I parted for different lessons, and I didn't really speak to anyone else seeming as I had Arithmancy next and no one I knew took it as well.

Lunchtime came, and I made my way to the Great Hall. I started to walk towards the Ravenclaw table to sit with Erin and Meg, but someone calling Cas made me look over to see James and Sirius calling me over, pointing to a sear opposite them. I apologetically looked over at Meg and Erin, who were looking at me in confusion as I sat down on the bench next to Remus.

I looked at them, my lips pressed together, waiting for them to say something. Sitting next to each other staring at me, James and Sirius looked like angry parents who were confronting me for staying out past my curfew.

'What?' I finally asked.

'What? Don't act all innocent, I know it was you who set my hair pink.' Sirius said. He clearly wasn't angry, but he still wore a look of mock of anger.

My face betrayed me as I began to smile. 'What? You said to hex someone!'

'Personally I think you deserved it Sirius. It will do you good to get a taste of your own medicine once in while.' Remus said, looking up from his plate.

'Stay out of this Moony, unless you want me to turn your hair blue.' Sirius said warned, and Remus held up his hands in mock surrender.

'And then James can turn his hair red and Peter' Peter let out a squeak from next to James as having his name mentioned. 'can turn his hair green and you can start a band.' I said. All four boys (well, not really Peter) chuckled lightly.

'Nah, we tried that in fifth year. Didn't really work.' Sirius said. ' The point is: congrats, Cas! You have proven yourself to be worthy of lesson number two.'

'Which is….'

'You'll find out in time. Stay ready for your next lesson at any moment.' Sirius said. Silence dawned on our group of five, and with no one saying anything I decided to say my goodbyes and went to go sit with Meg and Erin.

When I sat down, I could feel the glares of my two friends.

'What was that all about?' Meg asked.

'Was is about the whole turning Sirius' hair pink?' Erin raised her eyebrows, and the whole thing seemed a bit too overwhelming to explain, and so I settle for _Secret Gryffindor stuff _instead.

**Well I think this is cause for celebration! Three days in a row updated! Whoooo!**

**Unfortunately, however, tomorrow is when my holiday finishes and school work and clubs will prevent me from writing as often, meaning updates will be slower and further apart (but hopefully not too far). But I will try and keep to my promise of updating at least once a week.**

**I tried to make this chapter longer (nearly triple the length of my past chapters) but I still plan on making them a bit longer.**

**Thank you to everyone you added this story to their favourites and those who followed. It made my day.**

**Constructed criticism is welcome in reviews.**

**- Made-From-Uru**


End file.
